Songfics
by Nadeshikoluv18
Summary: Si es que lo leen: LEAN ESTO (?) La primera música aparecida es Travesura Y la segunda me duele el corazón, la nueva música popular de Enrique Iglesias.


**Bueno, yo vi en varias categorias Four swords incluida que han subido una historia donde agarran una música y la editan :3 Si en realidad está mal diganmelo y lo borraré D: Pero está gracioso(?)**

 **Pareja: RavioLi, Greendow, Raviodow. Osea RavioxLinkx Shadowx XDDDD Veo si añado a Zelda UVU.**

—¿Ravio, que estás haciendo?— Se asomó una sombra a una habitación donde pudo visualizar un hylian en el armario de Link, robandole los boxer— Ah! Hueles su boxer y no invitas!— Se acercó hasta este arrebatandole el boxer y guardandolo en su bolso, ya de paso el también lo robó.

—Lo estás robando— Añadió Ravio mirandolo— Y esa es mi especialidad.— Cruzó sus brazos agarrando otro boxer escondiendolo en su bolso de rupias, la sombra agarró otro boxer y el inocente también, hasta que Link se quedó sin boxer...

Se escuchó la puerta de entrada, Link ya había llegado de su cita con Zelda y era sabido que iba a ir hasta su habitación, Ravio nervioso sacudió sus manos dejando caer su bolsa de rupia provocando un fuerte sonido, Shadow, nervioso por el ruido abofeteó a Ravio— Estúpido!—

El Link quedó analizando aquel sonido que se escuchó en su habitación al darse cuenta de donde venía corrió hasta su habitación, los pasos que daba en la escaleras desesperando a los dos pelimomrados, pero cuando entró no vio a nadie, vió a su habitación impecable. Suspiró estirando sus brazos esbozando un bostezo tirandose a la cama.

Ravio se encontraba debajo de la cama del Link mientras observaba el armario, este estaba un poco abierto y el lograba distinguir a la sombra cubierto con la ropa, miró a un costado donde su bolsa estaba escondida abajo de una mesa de la habitación, con mantel claro, escucharon varias veces los bostezos del héroe ambos, no veían la hora de que se duerma, si hasta incluso Ravio, a el no le gustaba sentir aquella adrenalina.

Se escuchó silencio con unos ronquidos adornando de aquél, ambos pelimorados salieron de su escondite a escondidas iban a salir por la puerta, pero estaba asegurada con llave— Link y su costumbre de dejar la llave abajo de su almohada!— pensó molesto Shadow tratando de abrir la ventana pero estaba cerrada con la misma llave.

Shadow sacó su celular... Comenzando a marcar un número.

Inicio de música...

Vio:Hola?—

Shadow: Hola Violet, ya que tu mente es muy sana, y también es muy sabia, pero yo i need de you help eaaa, Yose que son la que te tenes que despertar a las siiieeete pero yo lo que quiero es preguntarte ehhh tu tranquilo no te asustes

Vio:Hablame más fuerte, por favor

Shadow:Dime como saco la llave de Link, por que estoy atrapado aquí, junto al ravio gil, ya no se que hacer dime, si sabes como saco la llave, de la almohada de link, el va acacharme ya no se que voy a hacer ya no se que voy a hacer ya no se que voy a ahacer ya no se que voy a haceeeeer.

Vio:Shadow que me estás diciendo? Yo a vos no te entiendo, con ese volumen de voz no distingo ni un pedo, y cuando te pones a hablar, mi mente está viajando en la luna, perdoname tambien Ravio, es que no los entiendo, yo siempre he sido muy directo, pero presiento y eso va a suceder, que link a ustedes les hará la estrellas ver.

Ravio:Baaah! Lo que hero me pida se lo voy a dar, pero si te pido no digas que no, no no no cuelgues el telefono, como sacamos la llave dinoslo

ShadowVio dime o miedo me tendrás. como te dije, me lo vas a decir olos huesos te haré sonar eaaa

Azul:Vio que es lo que sucede en esa llamada? Se escuchan que te susurran

Rojo:De seguro es un fantasma! Vio cuelga ya!

Azul:Vio que es lo que pasa en esa llamada?, se escucha un poco de habla

Rojo:Debe ser un fantasma! Vio cuelga ya!

Azul y Rojo: Vio cuelga ya! Vio cuelga ya! Vio cuelga yaaaa!

Vio colgó

Shadow:Hola Vaati, ya que contigo no sirve la posta, por que te crees re trol, pero ayudame, te lo dije in feels eaaa.

Vaati:Shadow no rompas los huevos, son las 3 y tengo mucho sueño. yo en tus problemas no me meto ehhhh, tu tranquilo mañana de ultima faltas.

Shadow:Suena tentador lo de faltar!

Ravio:Pero esta adrenalina!

Shadow y RavioNos perturba! Que vamos a hacer!

Verde:¿Y que tal si me lo pedían? lo hubiera abierto, ahora retirense, y dejenme dormir, dejenme dormir, dejenme dormir, ohhhhh dejenme dormir!

Mientras salían de la habitación ambos suspiraron aliviados a lo que Verde cerró la puerta con seguro.

Otra musica...

Ravio:One eat on eat, solo en mi boca, voy a comer, aquellas tortas, que quiero comprar

Shadow:Me compartiras las tortas, que tanto me encantan pero tu bolsa noesta preeeesente hombre que vas hacer, eres pendejo o que, si la buscas o te aguantas, o a link te vas a aguantaaar

Ravio:Si te vas yo también me voy! Si me ayudas yo a vos te doy pastel! van a ser tres y diez y tengo mucha hambre!

Shadow:Si vos entras yo te ayudo! pero me das pastel de choc! vamos entremos antes que link apoye sus pies

Ravio:Me duele el estomago

Shadow:Y conmigo te duelen los golpes

Ravio:Me duele el estomago

Shadow:Y conmigo te dolera tu feiz

Ravio: Solo con magia, podremos entrar, en gran silencio, sin que link nos cachara

Shdow:ami no me importa, buscar las rupias, por que se que en este tema, yo no tuve que ver hombre que vas a hacer decidete a ver si te quedas con hambre, o te aguantas

Ravio: Shadow dame una llave que me deje entrar, a la pieza de Link, que tengo mucha hambre

Shadow:Vamos llamemos al brujo, aun que este muy cansado, que va el sabe como soy, que se la aguante otra vez.

Ravio:Me siento mareado

Shadow:Es por que tienes hambre

Ravio:Me siento mareado

Shadow:Te duelen tambien los feels

Vaati:Quien es el que me llama en este frío, Shadow cortala conmigo, saca el celu y mejor llama a vio, tal vez te golpea con un libro y te mate vivo, pero no me llames que ghirahim me dió ayer con este mismo frío, pero vos a mi me rompes la paciencia, pelotudo, si en tu vida ocurrio algo te digo algo SACAMA PA AFUERA, a vos nada te frena super sombrita, ahora dejame dormir LA CONCHATUMARE

Shadow:Vaati no quiso ayudar, solo queda lllamar a Vio, mierda, Vaati de mierda, mas le vale no pedirme nada después

Ravio:Mejor, comeré algo, que halla en el refrigerador, amor, hay empanadas de carne, y también hay mucha leche. Que rico esta esto

Shadow:esta de puta madre

Ravio:Que rico está esto

Shadow:sabe de rico como Green

Shadow y Ravio: Solo con un mani, me lograba llenar, este hambre que ya no está~

 **Se entiende de lo que trata almenos, no? XD Jajaja espero les haya gustado:3**


End file.
